My love and enemy
by Dwight's
Summary: Tak akan lagi ada artinya sekarang. Semuanya, seberapapun perintah absolut yang keluar dari bibir manisnya yang tetap harus aku turuti, tidak akan mengubah apapun jika aku memberontak.


**Disclaimer**

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

My love and enemy©DwighTurner

 **Pairing**

SasuSaku ("pairing mungkin bisa berubah-ubah berdasarkan tuntutan jalannya cerita dan mood penulis.") ;o ;)

 **Genre**

Complicated. (campur-campur)

 **Rate:M(18+)**

 **-WARNING-**

Tulisan ini mengandung kekerasan, percintaan sesama jenis, kalimat tidak manusiawi. Dan hal tidak patut lainnya. Jika anda sebagai pembaca merasa baik-baik saja dengan kandungan tulisan yang penulis torehkan. Saya sebagai penulis dengan senang hati mempersembahkan tulisan saya yang saya dedikasikan khusus untuk pembaca. Dan terutama diri saya sendiri.

Love yourself and love myself.

 **CHAPTER 1 to be slave**

Tak akan lagi ada artinya sekarang. Semuanya, seberapapun perintah absolut yang keluar dari bibir manisnya yang tetap harus aku turuti, tidak akan mengubah apapun jika aku memberontak.

Seperti halnya sekarang, lagi-lagi ia memintaku melakukan hal konyol yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikiranku.

''panggil aku daddy saat kita hanya berdua, aku rasa kau belum cukup tua untuk melupakan hal mudah seperti itu," dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, aku merasa tulang-tulang wajahnya mulai megeras. Aku membencinya.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu eomma juga?." Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan malas dan lelah. Lelah dengan tindakannya yang bisa dibilang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak perduli lagi dengan respon yang akan aku terima, kalau lagi-lagi dia marah dan membentakku untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ataupun mempermalukanku didepan umum seperti biasanya.

"apakah kau ingin aku melakukan hal buruk padamu?."

"apakah penolakanku akan berpengaruh padamu?."

Untuk beberapa saat dia diam, tak menyahuti jawabanku barusan. Atau bisa disebut sebuah pertanyaan daripada jawaban. Aku harap dia sadar betapa aku malas untuk membuang waktuku dengan percuma di tempat kotor seperti ini bersama dia. Benar-benar menambah buruk moodku yang yang sudah benar-benar buruk.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan," apa ini, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Haruskah aku berteriak ditelinganya tentang seberapa lelahnya tubuh , jiwa dan mentalku. Ataukah aku harus menulis kata "stres" didahiku?.

"APA INI, AKU BILANG LEPAS," dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepas cengkramannya yang sangat kuat. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku berteriak didepan iblis berwajah malaikat ini. Aku menarik perkataanku tadi, bahwa aku akan mematuhi perintah absolutnya.

"ehh,,, LEPAS" aku tetap meronta, ayolah ... kau pasti bercanda denganku. Aku adalah perempuan terkuat di sekolah ini. Perempuan terkuat, ya itu benar. Perempuan... dan dia adalah pria terkuatnya. Tapi kenapa dia jadi sangat sangat kuat seperti ini. Bahkan tenagaku yang biasanya dapat mengimbanginya, seperti tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

"ikut aku" katanya tegas, membuatku merasa muak. Dia benar-benar egois. Baiklah, aku memang budaknya selama seminggu ini sajak kejadian kemarin yang membuatku benar-benar ingin mematahkan tulang lehernya dan mencincang-cincangnya menjadi seukuran mikroorganisme. OH brengsek satu ini, benar-benar...

"kau membuat pergelanganku sakit" aku mencoba memberi alasan selogis mungkin. Walau aku tau ia tetap tak akan peduli sedikitpun jika terjadi sesuatu padaku.

"aku tak perduli. Aku tetap tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" benarkan kataku. Nadanya benar-benar datar. Sungguh, dia benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat muak.

"WHAT DO YOU WAANT?"

Tidak adakah satu kata-kataku yang sampai ditelinganya?. Whoi, aku berteriak disini. Apa suaraku tidak lebih dari 40 desibel menurut pendengaranmu?.

"NO, ENOUGH. I WOULD NEVER OBEY YOUR COMMANDS ANYMORE, YOU BASTARD".

Aku muak, aku muak, aku muak. Dengarkan aku sekali saja. Aku sangat lelah. Apakah telinganya berfungsi normal. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan segalanya. Aku benar-benar lelah. Kenapa aku tak punya sedikitpun tenaga untuk melawan. Aku benar-benar lelah. Ayolah, jangan membuatku marah. Aku muak denganmu sasuke.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION"

Holy shit, what the hell is going on? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan tidak perduli? Benar benar tidak perduli? Emang dia siapa?.

"bastard ,,let me go"

"NO"

"BASTARD, let me go"

"no way"

"I want to go home to rest, pleaseee"

"no"

"I am tired."

"no no"

"Let me go you rajungan saus tartar"

"hahaha... rajungan saus tartar? Apa hanya itu daftar kata cacian yang bisa kau keluarkan untukku?. Hahaha"

Oh shit. Shit, I want to kill him,, dia tertawa?. Dia ,,,dia,,, dia mentertawakanku?. Dia ..HAAAAAAAAA

"LET ME GO YOU LOSER" suaraku hampir habis. Aku tak harus menjadi seorang slave untuknya. Apa aku benar-benar harus menjadi budaknya?.

"NEVER, cause you're mine"

"I TOLD YOU, NO MATTERS WHAT WILL YOU DO. I'M NOT YOURS."

Tunggu, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Kenapa ini terasa seperti pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?. Apadia baru saja mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya padaku?. Apakah dia mengatakan padaku kata-kata romantis seperti _maukah kau menjadi seorang ratu di kediaman hatiku yang sangat sepi ini?_. Atau hal seperti dia akan bersujud didepanku, meggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti _will you marry me?_. Tidak-tidak, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi ayolah, kalaupun dia benar-benar akan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Apakah aku akan menerimanya. Tidak-tidak. Siapa juga akan menerimanya. Aku tau. Semua orangpun tau, walaupun ia memiliki wajah malaikat yang terdampar dimuka bumipun tak akan ada gunanya. Jika ia memiliki sikap seperti kecoak busuk. Lain lagi ceritanya jika ia memiliki wajah rupawan seperti seorang malaikat ciptaan tuhan yang terjebak dalam bentuk manusia yang bernama park jimin. Mungkin seketika aku akan langsung jatuh cinta dan merasa tak akan ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, kita sudah sampai"

"sampai?, dimana?"

"kita sudah berjalan selama setengah jam lebih dan kau bahkan tak tau dimana kita berada?. Entah kenapa aku mulai mempertanyakan berapa IQ mu." Ya maklumlah akukan memikirkan park jimin. Jadi ...tunggu sebentar.

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa aku ini idiot?"

"baguslah kau sadar" ihh dia benar-benar. Dimana ini, rumah siapa ini. Aku tak pernah kedaerah ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini istana?. Rumah berlantai 4, berpagar kayu putih. Bukan pagar besi yang kokoh. Menunjukkan kepribadian yang dinamis. Banyak sekali pohon cemaranya. Benar-benar rindang dan indah. Halamannya benar- benar hijau dan luaaaas. Ini adalah rumah yang aku impikan di masa mendatang.

"tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu yang menganga itu dan melepaskan peganganmu. Kau membuat pergelanganku memerah". Ah sial dia menangkap basah diriku. Dan sejak kapan aku yang menggandeng tangannya? Bukankah dia yang menggandengku?. Ah sudahlah. Tak penting juga. Aku harus bisa menempatkan diriku. Huft tarik nafas. Buang. Aku benar-benar terkagum. Ini benar-benar indah. Bahkan jalan menuju pintunya bukan jalanan yang terbuat dari semen yang jika dipandang mata akan berkesan dingin dan tak menyenangkan. Tapi merupakan kumpulan batu-batu yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya menjadi jalan setapak yang menyenangkan untuk dilewati. Ada juga sebuah kolam ikan tepat di depan sebuah pohon, entah pohon apa itu. Aku tak tau. Airnya benar-benar jernih, bahkan aku bisa melihat ikan warna-warni yang berenang-renang didalamnya, dijarak yang cukup jauh. Bahkan pintunya benar-benar artistik. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti didepan pintu. Sepersekian detik aku berpikir untuk berterimakasih padanya.

"aku akan berterimakasih padamu hari ini karena telah menunjukkan tempat indah ini, walaupun kau tetaplah orang no 1 yang ingin aku cincang," dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi pintu. Dan menatapku dengan... mata dinginnya. Aku mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Kali ini dengan tulus, bukan sebuah seringaian yang biasa aku tampilkan. Tapi sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Benar-benar tulus. Tapi sepertinya yang aku dapatkan bukan balasan senyuman tapi sebuah seringaian. Seringaian yang terlihat benar-benar memuakkan. Dan dengan tanpa dikomando membuat senyumanku luntur begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"kau tak akan berterimakasih padaku, jika kau tau apa yang terlintas dipikiranku sekarang," entah kenapa aku merasa situasi damai yang baru aku rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu berubah menjadi situasi tak terjelaskan setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku benar-benar waspada. Akankah dia akan menculikku, menjualku di pasar gelap. Atau memutilasiku. Atau apapun itu. Memasang kuda-kuda dan menajamkan pendengaran adalah hal yang paling baik dan paling logis untuk dilakukan sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba.

KRIETTT.

Aku semakin waspada. Dengan spontan aku melangkah mundur. Yang muncul adalah... seorang tua berpenampilan super duper rapi dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki yang aku kira sudah benar-benar rapuh. Dan ia dengan cepat memberikan salam hangatnya kepada kami berdua.

"selamat datang tuan muda. Dan.. nona muda"

"hah? Nona muda? Tuan muda?." Tidakkah itu berlebihan?.

Jadi bastard ini adalah pemilik dari rumah menakjubkan ini?. Bagaimana mungkin. Aku tau dia adalah pria kaya. Tapi selera ini benar-benar tidak sesuai untuknya yang memiliki sifat sedingin es. Dia seharusnya tinggal di rumah yang hanya terbuat dari semen dan dengan pekarangan yang gersang. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

Aku memberikan anggukan kecil saat pria tua itu mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh pria ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mempekerjakan seorang tua yang seharusnya berbaring dan bersantai dengan cucunya ini di rumah?. Pria tua nan rapuh itu mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku hanya mengekor kecoak busuk didepanku. Aku memberikan senyuman termanis yang aku miliki untuk membalasnya. Sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,aku terkagum. Sangat artistik. Sederhana, namun dilain sisi terlihat mewah. Ini merupakan rumah impianku. Rumah yang sangat cocok untuk sebuah keluarga kecilku suatu hari nanti.

" **duakh** "

"aduh, apa yang kau lakukan dasar kecoak busuk" pantatku terasa panas karena harus berciuman dengan lantai. Jatuhku benar-benar tak hanya memandangku datar,tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibawah sana?. Dan kenapa kau menunjukkan celana dalammu padaku?. Apa kau ingin menggodaku?."

" **blush** " wajahku memanas. Sesegera mungkin aku mencoba berdiri. Apa dia melihatnya?. Dasar rok bodoh. Karena inilah aku selalu membenci rok.

"bastard, itu kesalahanmu. Kenapa kau berhenti kau memberitahuku agar aku tak menabrak."

Dia dengan santainya melenggang melewati ruangan, menaiki tangga kayu dan tanpa memperdulikanku ia memasuki ruangan yang yang berada di ujung koridor. Di lantai 2.

Darimana aku tau semua itu?. Karena aku tetap mengekor padanya dasar bodoh. Aku bukan peramal, jadi aku tak akan tau jika aku tak mengetahuinya. Mengerti?. Apaaa? Tidak? Yang benar saja. Ah lupakanlah. Kita lanjut, sampe mana tadi? Aku lupa, owh ya, benar sampai si brengsek itu mengacuhkanku.

"HEY KAU, kau harus bertanggungjawab?," lagi-lagi si brengsek itu mengacuhkanku. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. KAMI-SAMA kumohon ijinkan aku membunuh makhluk halus didepanku ini. owh, tunggu sebentar, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah benda kotak memanjang itu adalah ranjang?. Ah sial, jadi ini? apa ini kamarnya?. Owh great, dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Hanya berdua dengannya? berdua? ah sial. Apa yang aku pikirikannnn.

"hey, kecebong kenapa kau malah berbaring? Kau harus bertanggungjawab"

"HEY KECEBONG"

"kenapa kau tak menjawab? Jangan mengacuhkankuu!"

Dia menggeliat.

"aku sedang tak ingin berdebat"dia menggeliat dan menggeliat.

"aku sudah kehabisan energi karena paergulatanku denganmu tadi ditambah harus menyeret seekor singa betina kesini." Tukas pria raven menyebalkan itu dengan datarnya.

"benar-benar melelahkan"

"beri aku waktu 30 menit dan aku akan meladenimu" dia menggeliat

Dia benar-benar. Apa tadi dia bilang? Singa betina?. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia menyebutnya pergulatan? Hah?

"KECEBONG,jangan mengabaikanku," dia menggeliat lagi dan lagi. Dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut hal itu sebagai pergulatan?. Kau hanya mempermainkanku!."

"akan aku tunjukkan apa yang dinamakan dengan bergulat itu," aku mengarahkan kepalan tanganku kedirinya dan mengayunkan sekuat tenaga.

"akan aku kirim kau ke rumah sakit, dasar brengsek," dengan sedikit penekanan aku mencoba menjatuhkannya.

" **sret** "

" **sret** "

" **dukh** "

" **dukh** "

"hentikan, apa kau ingin aku buat babak belur hah?" ah sial dia sangat kuat.

" **sret** "

" **DUAKH** "

" **BRAK** "

"kau benar-benar brengsek"

"AHH, kau sudah melewati batas dasar kau singa betina"

" **brakh** "

"akan kubuat kau menjerit seperti perempuan"

" **duakh** "

"ah,sial. Bertarunglah selayaknya seorang pria"

"berhenti menjambakku, kecebong"

"jangan sombong kau tahi lalat, walau kau seorang perempuan. Aku tak akan segan terhadapmu"

"BERHENTI!."

" **duakh** "

" **PYARRRRRR** "

" **KAUUUUU** "

"KAU MEMECAHKAN BARANGKU. TAK BISA DIMAAFKANNNN"

" **Dukhhh** "

" **brakk** "

"dasar bodoh, kau yang mendorongku. Itu adalah salahmu sendiri kau tau itu?"

" **BRAKK** "

Bastard, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari dia. Semua itu adalah kesalahan. Akan kutunjukkan padanya wujud sebenarnya perempuan yang mendapatkan kekuasaan tertinggi di sekolah.

" **bruakk** "

" **duakh** "

"apa kau pikir seorang ratu bisa mengalahkan seorang raja hah? Jangan bercanda denganku."

"cihh,kau meremehkanku. Akan aku buat kau menjilat air liurmu sendiri brengsek."

Awh sial, ini bukan hal yang baik. Aku kelaparan. Tidak ada cukup tenaga untuk meladeninya lebih lama. Aku harus segera mengakhirinya.

" **dakh, brakh** "

"ada apa? Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kenapa tak menyerah saja ha?"

Sialan kecebong satu ini. aku ingin segera mencincangnya.

"ada apa? Kau bahkan tidak dapat menjawabku? Menyerah sajalah"

" **pyar** "

" **pyar** "

" **pyar** "

"kau bahkan terlihat seperti kakek tua sekarang. Kau seharusnya segera menyerah, kecebong"

"kau yang seharusnya menyerah dasar nenek peyot"

"apa kau bilang?,tidak dapat dimaafkan"

"aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu, kau menghancurkan ruanganku"

" **BRAKHHH** " Suara lemari berdebam jatuh.

" **BOOMM** "

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA" hening sesaat. Suara pria tua terdengar nyaring ditelinga.

"tuan dan nona, saya tau bagaimana hormon anak muda begitu bergelora saat masa pubertas sedang berada diambang batas. Tapi bukan begini caranya untuk menyalurkan hormon masa muda kalian." Kami berdua terdiam seribu bahasa didepan pria tua ini. Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa bersalah yang aku rasakan. Mungkin, tapi mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin aku sudah berbuat keterlaluan. Seharusnya aku sedikit menahan diri.

"tuan, anda sebagai seorang pria seharusnya bisa membimbing nona muda selaku wanita disini. Membimbingnya dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Dengan begitu saya yakin. Nona muda pasti akan dengan mudah menurut apa kata tuan"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?, berhenti membual. Apa yang sedang dan akan aku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku!." iris sasuke berkilat tajam. Terlihat tak senang dengan apa yang dituturkan oleh pria tua itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi berbicara kasar dengan pria yang berumur bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.

"tuan muda, bukan begitu maksut saya. Saya hanya merasa jika.."

"HENTIKAN OCEHANMU, kau pria.."

"PLAK!" suara nyaring kulit beradu dengan kulit terdengar. Tanganku terangkat keatas. Membakar pipi tan milik sasuke.

"hentikan ucapanmu sasuke sebelum kalimatmu melukai hati orang lain." mata sasuke yang berkilat tajam beralih ke arahku. Nampak gusar, namun perlahan mulai melembut. Rahangnya tak lagi nampakmengeras pertanda emosinya mulai menurun. Ekor mata sasuke beralih ke pria tua itu yang terlihat ketakutan.

"maafkan aku michael, tak seharusnya aku bertindak kasar." Tatapan mata sasuke berubah sendu. Raut wajah menunduk menyesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang masih memerah. Situasi berubah canggung. Aku tak tau jika seorang sasuke bisa meminta maaf. Dengan mukanya yang masih memerah dia nampak menunduk dan memainkan kakinya. Menggoyang-goyangkan kekanan maupun kekiri. Nampak lucu jika diperhatikan. Ternyata sasuke juga memiliki sisi imut seperti ini juga ya.

Melihat tingkah sasuke yang berubah, michael sang pelayan merengkuh tubuh kekar milik sasuke. Mengusap punggungnya pelan, menenangkan sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke nampak nyaman dalam pelukan michael. Entahlah, entah kenapa dadaku terasa hangat. Melihat pemandangan ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang terlupa.

"Michael, berhenti memelukku. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." nada bicara sasuke kembali menjadi dingin. Aku rasa dia sudah sadar, pikirku. Dan lagi-lagi aku kembali merasa kesal.

Aku, sasuke dan michael berkumpul di ruang tengah. Didepan sofa panjang tempat sasuke duduk ada michael yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Sedangkan aku?. Jangan tanya. Tentu aku memprioritaskan jarak antara aku dan sasuke. Aku berada agak jauh dari sasuke. Tapi aku pastikan jika suara percakapan mereka berdua masih bisa terdengar olehku.

Diruangan itu sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dihadapan michael. Benar-benar menjengkelkan watak yang dimiliki sasuke itu. Dia benar-benar tak punya tata krama.

"Hai, tuan putri. Haruskah pangeran tampan ini menjemputmu untuk sekedar berbicara dengan hangat?," sasuke menatapku seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya didada kiri. Memberi isyarat untuk meminta ijin. Aku membuang muka menanggapinya. Tapi kemudian menjawabnya dengan berjalan kearahnya. Dan kemudian duduk di seberangnya.

Ada 2 buah gelas didepan kami. Aku perkirakan satu untukku dan satu untuknya, tapi biarkanlah.

"aku memberikan ijin untukmu seminggu ini. Sebagai gantinya kau harus mengemasi pakaianmu sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat untukmu dilaci biasa. Ambillah dan pergi," apa dia berbicara denganku?. Eeee, aku rasa tidak. Tapi kenapa dia menatapku lekat saat berbicara?. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Dan yang aku tanyai hanya diam saja memandangku. Entah memandang atau mengamati.

"tuan muda saya bertugas untuk menjaga anda dan rumah ini. Siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi saya ?. Tuan muda tentunya pasti akan kewalahan." Oh, ternyata dia berbicara dengan pelayan tua itu. Aku kira dia berbicara denganku. Tapi kenapa ia terus menerus memandangku?. Dan kenapa dia mulai tersenyum?. Apa dia memperhatikanku?. Oh shit. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Sebaiknya aku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ya itu lebih baik.

"tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki penggantimu. Sekarang pergilah." Dia lagi-lagi berbicara dengan nada dingin kepada pelayan tua itu yang dari pembicaraan mereka berdua kuketahui bernama michael. Dengan segera pelayan itu berlalu. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Mungkin ini ijin pertama yang dia dapat, pikirku. Lagi-lagi entah kenapa aku mulai merasa terancam.

"kenapa kau tak meminumnya?," dia bertanya dengan sorot tajam. Aku rasa dia mencoba mengintimidasiku. Tidak, aku tidak akan dengan mudah merasa terintimidasi. Aku harus bisa memberikan alasan selogis mungkin.

"tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada didalam minuman itu." Ya, itu benar. Aku harus hati-hati dan waspada.

"kau waspada seperti biasa," sorot mata itu.. sialll. Sangat menggoda. Salahkan diriku sendiri karena menajdi seorang sadisitic dan masokis disaat yang bersamaan. Hah sialll. Kenapa harus kecebong ini sih yang benar-benar memenuhi standarku.

"Bisa saja kau menaruh obat tidur atau semacamnya untuk menjebakku," tuturku dengan cepat. Dia hanya terdiam sembari menatapku tajam, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. Mengacuhkanku.

"ada apa? Lagi-lagi kau tak menjawabku. Apa kau sedang mengacuhkanku sekarang?" ah siaaalll. Aku benar-benar tak berminat berdialog dengannya. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, benar-benar membuatku ingin mencekik lehernya. Hingga dia tak lagi bisa berbicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya mengambil gelas dan meneguk cairan merah matanya tetap mengarah padaku.

"ahh,segar. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mencobanya?"

"TIDAK" jawabku mutlak.

"terserah, aku mau kekamar dan mengganti baju. Lihatlah kau benar-benar menghancurkannya." sasuke memamerkan baju yang robek disana-sini yang tengah ia kenakan. Aku benar-benar tertawa. Aku merasa superior saat ini.

"apa kau masih punya kamar untuk ganti baju?. Apa kau tak ingin membawaku kedalam kamarmu lagi?," aku menggunakan nada prihatin saat berbicara dengannya. Aku benar-benar puas.

"kau menang kali ini, tahi lalat" dia melenggang pergi.

"ayolah, seorang pria mengajak seorang gadis kedalam kamarnya. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" hahahah aku benar-benar merasa PUAS

"ya, jika itu perempuan normal," sosoknya hilang di tikungan tangga. Dia benar-benar. Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga terlihat lumayan berantakan. Untung saja, seragamku tidak robek. Jika robek, aku tak tahu apa yang akan diomelkan ibu padaku.

Sekarang jam berapa ya?. Aku belum makan dari pagi. Dan aku juga belum minum apapun kecuali es teh yang diberikan garaa waktu jam olahraga tadi.

"krucuck" ah lapar. Minumannya terlihat menggoda. Ah tidak. Tidak. Aku harus tahan.

"AH SIALLLL" aku haus dan lapar. Benar-benar lapar. Perutku.

"selamat sore nona muda." Owh pria tua itu lagi. Michael. Dia tak lagi mengenakan setelan jas gaya eropa miliknya. Benar-benar berbeda. Dan sedikit terlihat lebih muda. Dia menenteng koper besar ditangan kirinya.

"owh ya?," jawabku dengan sedikit tergagap.

"ini pertama kalinya tuan muda memiliki tamu seorang perempuan. Hal ini sangat langka terjadi. Saya sangat ingin menjamu anda dengan masakan saya yang sederhana. Tapi sangat disayangkan sepertinya tuan muda hanya menginginkan anda untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan seperti yang anda lihat dan dengar tadi. Tuan muda mengusir saya dan menyuruh saya meninggalkan kalian berdua dengan usia muda yang menggelora. Hahaha. Maafkan saya, sebenarnya saya sudah terlalu tua untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini. maafkan saya juga karena menginterupsi kegiatan kalian berdua tadi di kamar. Sebenernya saya agak kaget mendengar suara gaduh didalam kamar, saya kira kalian berdua sedang bergulat selayaknya petinju di ring. Ternyata saya salah.. hahaha,maafkan saya atas kesalahpahaman saya tadi. Jika saya tahu,apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan.. hahaha saya tidak akan masuk kekamar tuan muda dan berteriak seperti itu. Hahahah," dasar, apa yang sedang pria tua ini ocehkan?. Dia sama menyebalkannya dengan tuannya. Dan lagi, kenapa dia tak segera berhenti bicara. Dan apa yang dia bilang? Melakukan apa. Bukankah kami memang sedang bergulat waktu itu?.

"saya tidak tahu jika gairah anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar menggelora. Dulu saya melakukannya dengan lemah lembut, bahkan sebisa mungkin tanpa suara..hahahahhahaa." pria tua ini benar-benar membuat tekanan darahku meningkat.

"owh ya, maafkan saya. Saya tadi sebenarnya memang menyayangkan hilangnya kesempatan saya untuk menjamu tamu perempuan pertama tuan muda. Tapi tetap saja, saya merasa sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya saya berlibur sejak 3 tahun terakhir hahaha. Tolong jangan beritahu tuan muda apa yang tadi saya katakan." Pria tua yang malang.

"saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya. Maaf, perkenalkan saya michael van houten. Saya adalah pelayan seumur hidup tuan mu sasuke" pria tua itu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Membuatku sedikit terkejut. Bukankah seharusnya kami bersalaman?. Apa dia vvibu? Dia tak terlihat seperti orang jepang. Bahkan lebih terlihat sebagai orang eropa dengan kulit kaukasia. Atau apa dia holand? Kenapa namanya menggunakan "van"?. Ah entahlah..

"sepertinya kalian berdua sudah akrab," teriak seorang pria dari tangga. Dari suaranya, itu suara kecebong itu. Rupanya dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual. Dengan kemeja putih panjang tanpa mengancing 2 kancing teratasnya dan celana jeans selutut yang menampakkan kaki putihnya yang wajib diragukan. Bahkan kakiku tak semulus itu. Siallll. Dia sangat menggoda. Apa dia benar-benar seorang pria?. Dia tampan tapi sangat indah, rupawan. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya pengantinku. Siallll. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?. Ah tydakkk. Tapi kenapa dia sedang terlihat seperti seorang uke yang sangat menggoda. Awhh sialll. No wayyy.

"hey kau," dia benar-benar terlihat seperti rollcake warna-warni. Aku ingin memakannya. Pasti lezat dan manis

"HEY KAU"

"APA KAU TULI?"

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"apa ? apa tadi kau bilang?. E ee eehh. Dimana si pelayan tadi?"

"dia pergi 5 menit yang lalu, kenapa kau tak mendengarku?. Aku berteriak dari tadi. Apa kau mengabaikanku atau memang tuli ha?" sasuke kemudian berlalu lagi entah kemana. Meninggalkanku di ruang tamunya.

"ah sial, untung dia tidak memperhatikannya."

"APA YANG KAU BILANG?. AKU TAK DENGAR"teriak sasuke, dari ruang lain. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"TAK PERLU BERTERIAK. AKU BISA MENDENGARMU BODOH," kemana tadi dia?. Tak kusangka ternyata rumahnya sedikit berliku. Mirip labirin. Dimana sih si bodoh yang satu itu?. Langit di luar jendela sudah terlihat orange. Awh. Aku memang tak begitu peduli. Tapi setidaknya hal ini bisa aku jadikan alasan untuk pergi dari sisinya. Rumahnya tidak terlihat beegitu besar tapi ternyata ruangannya begitu membingungkn.

"HEH KECEBONG DIMANA KAU?. AKU INGIN PULANG. INI SUDAH HAMPIR MALAM. DIMANA KAU?"

"ha'i ha'i, aku disini. Tak perlu berteriak. Aku bisa dengar. Aku tidak tuli sepertimu." disana dia ternyata. Apa yang dia lakukan didapur? Memasak? Tidak mungkin.

"BLETAK"

"AH SIAL, BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU, DASAR TAHI LALAT. AKU BISA KENA GAGAR OTAK, KAU TAHU? HA?"

"ITU ADALAH HUKUMAN UNTUKMU KARENA TAK MENJAWABKU!"

"BLETAK"

"AH SIALAN KAU KECEBONG, KENAPA GANTIAN KAU YANG MEMUKULKU?"

"itu yang namanya balas dendam, sudahlah. Mendekatlah kearahku!" desis sasuke memerintah.

Dia terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"memasak,kemari dan bantu aku."

"SRENG..WOOOKH" api membakar wajan tepat ketika aku mencoba mendekat. Dengan spontan aku mendorong si pria kecebong menjauhi api. Dan segera aku mematikan kompor. Dengan cekatan aku mematikan api menggunakan kain lap yang sengaja aku basahi. Apipun mulai padam dengan sendirinya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA?. APA KAU INGIN MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU SENDIRI?" Pria menjengkelkan itu tak menjawab. Dia terlihat tak bergeming. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Apa dia baik-baik saja. Apa dia shock? Ya ampun. Dia benar-benar seorang bayi.

"kemarilah, aku akan membantumu" aku merangkulnya dan menuntunnya agar duduk di kursi. Mencoba menenangkannya. Memegang tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Dia terlihat tak berdaya. Benar-benar tak berdaya. Pertahanannya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana jika ada seorang seme yang tiba-tiba lewat lalu menyerangnya? Hahahah. Tapi, Mungkin jika aku menculiknya dan membawanya ke pasar gelap, ia tidak akan sadar. Hahahah.

"apa kau baik-baik saja sasuke?." Aku menggenggam tangan sasuke berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, sangat berbeda dari sasuke yang aku kenal.

Ahaaa, aku punya ide briliant. Bagaimana jika aku mengerjainya?. Pasti akan lucu. Aku akan menyebarkan ke sekolah tentang betapa sangat rapuhnya raja sekolah konoha high school yang tersohor ini. Mungkin jika hanya dengan omongan tidak akan begitu berpengaruh, tapi jika ditambah sedikit bumbu dan bukti otentik. Gelarnya pasti akan runtuh saat itu juga. Hahahahaah, aku memang jenius.

"sakura, aku mohon bantuanmu." Apa ini, sasuke bertingkah agak aneh. Dia tampak menggigit sudut bibirnya. Seperti menahan sakit. Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda denganku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa balas dendam pada orang rapuh seperti ini.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku begitu erat, tangannya masih bergetar. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini. Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"tak apa sasuke, aku ada disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku putuskan untuk menenangkan sasuke sejenak.

"kau diam disini, biar aku yang akan memasak makan malam untukmu." Mendengar penuturanku, sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Lantas aku melepaskan genggaman tangan sasuke dan meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Wajan yang terbakar tak terlihat bagus, aku tak menyukainya. Mungkin aku bisa memasak sesuatu yang lezat disini. Kulkas besar yang terlihat sangat gemuk. Aku tak sabar.

"wooww," sangat penuh dan menggiurkan. Bahan makanan ini sangat menggiurkan. Michael benar-benar hebat, aku tak tahu ada bahan makanan seperti ini di daerah ini. Pasti bahan-bahan ini sangat mahal.

"coba kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Kataku pada diri sendiri. Ada berbagai ikan laut, udang, daging, telur, sayuran hijau dan sepertinya bahan-bahan ini bisa aku gunakan untuk memasak okonomiyaki. Makanan sederhana dan cukup mudah untuk menyajikannya.

Membutuhkan sekitar dua puluh lima menit bagiku untuk menyiapkan bahan hingga ke proses terakhir yaitu penyajian. Aku cukup puas dengan hasil karyaku ini. Melihat makanan yang tersaji didepanku ini, lantas aku menatakannya di sebuah piring kosong.

Tak menunggu berapa lama hingga makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja makan. Aku mengambil kursi dihadapan sasuke. Dia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tangannya tak lagi bergetar. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"makanlah sasuke," pintaku kepada sasuke yang hanya menatap piring yang masih mengepulkan asap didepannya. Dia hanya membisu, apa ada yang salah?.

"apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku agak sedikit khawatir, mungkinkah dia sakit atau bagaimana?.

Untuk memastikan keadaannya aku mendekatkan diri lebih dekat padanya. Mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan mengecek dahinya, kalau-kalau dia demam. Tapi kemudian tanganku ditangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"aku baik. Aku hanya tak suka." Jelasnya, yah benar seperti dugaanku. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan menyukai makanan sederhana seperti ini. Lidahnya pasti sudah terbiasa dengan makanan mahal yang setiap hari Michael sediakan untuknya.

"ya maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa menyediakan makanan yang layak untukmu. Lebih baik kau memesan makanan _delivery_ dari restoran mahal untuk mengisi perutmu yang kelaparan." Kataku dengan nada getir, aku benci ketika ada orang yang tak menghargai usahaku.

"bukan itu maksudku." Jelasnya, ia kemudian melepaskan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi menahan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya.

"kau salah paham, aku hanya tak suka jika makan sendirian." Jelasnya lagi dengan agak sedikit menunduk.

Sejenak aku memproses apa yag barusan ia katakan. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengingat-ingat dimana letak ia menempatkan alat makan mahal milik sasuke. Setelah ketemu, aku mengambil satu _cup_ kecil dan dua gelas yang memiliki bentuk yang lumayan lucu mirip tomat dengan warna merah yang menyala. Lalu aku menempatkannya diatas meja, tepat dihadapan sasuke. Satu gelas berbentuk tomat untukku, satu gelas lagi untuk Sasuke.

Sejenak aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sikap Sasuke yang biasa aku ketahui bersikap dingin. Ada senyum tipis yang tergambar disana saat aku mulai mengisi piring dengan makanan yang sama seperti yang aku hidangkan untuk Sasuke.

"makanlah, aku akan menemanimu." Kataku dengan nada yang biasa kepada Sasuke. Aku berharap dia menyukainya.

"tapi tunggu, kau tidak berniat untuk meracunikukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan mendelik membuatku sedikit jengkel. Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar sekarang. Aku biarkan saja ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Poin pentingnya sekarang adalah, hari sudah gelap diluar, aku sudah harus pulang.

"terserah kau mau bilang apa, kalau tak mau ya sudah." Jawabku dengan nada dingin. Sekilas aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi didepanku ini. Bukan hal yang patut diperhatikan, pikirku. Tapi kemudian ia menyantap juga makanan yang aku hidangkan untuknya.

Aku sudah sedikit banyak menghabiskan energiku hanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi lihatlah dia, makan dengan lahapnya seolah tak memiliki penyesalan sama sekali. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Apalagi kalau ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia dengan sengaja menantang guru kimianya,-Orochi-sensei. Sungguh melelahkan, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok ketika harus berpapasan lagi dengan guru killernya itu. Mungkin ia akan digantung saat itu juga.

"kenapa kau tak mau makan?. Minumlah ini!" tutur Sasuke sembari menuangkan cairan merah kental kedalam cangkir tomatku. Apa itu?. Sungguh mencurigakan.

"aku sudah tak lagi lapar dan ... apa ini?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk kearah cangkir tomat yang berada di hadapanku.

"jika kau tak makan terserah, tapi cobalah ini. Setidaknya ini bisa membantu perutmu agar setidaknya kau nanti memiliki energi untuk meladeniku." Tandasnya yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit ngilu mendengarnya. Aku tak menyukai kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan. Tapi benar juga katanya, aku sama sekali belum mengisi perut kosongku sejak siang tadi.

Sudahlah, aku memutuskan untuk meminum cairan merah kental di cangkirku ini dengan sudut mata yang tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"manis. Dan enak." Kataku agak sedikit terkejut dengan rasa yang baru saja menjelajahi indera perasaku. Merasa tidak ada hal yang patut untuk dicurigai, aku akhirnya menghabiskan minuman lezat tadi dalam satu kali tegukan. Aku ingin lagi, tapi Sasuke pasti tak ingin memberikanku lagi.

"matamu berbinar-binar saat meminumnya, apa selezat itu?" tanyanya dengan tanpa kusadari ada senyum simpul di sudut bibirnya.

"owh, aku tidak berbinar-binar. Aku hanya... menyukainya." Jelasku entah mengapa dengan sedikit tergagap. Aku tak ingin tertangkap basah bersikap memalukan di depannya.

"minumlah jika kau memang menginginkannya!" seru Sasuke menyodorkan cangkirnya yang setengah penuh kepadaku. Aku menatap matanya, ia membalas dengan anggukan.

"aku tak mau, ini milikmu. Aku tak ingin mengambil hak milik orang lain." Kataku menegaskan, walau aku memang menginginkannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke meminumnya dengan ekspresi yang membuatku ingin meneteskan air liur. Sangat- sangat menggoda. Teguk demi teguk yang mengalir di tenggorokannya, serta lelehan jus yang tak sengaja memberikan kesan merah menggoda membuatku tak tahan ingin juga mencicipinya lagi. Entah kenapa pandanganku terpaku padanya seakan terhipnotis. Aku menginginkannya.

Ada sensasi asing yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku saat menatap Sasuke. Perasaan panas yang agak sedikit membuat jantungku tak bisa tenang. Apa sebegitunya aku menginginkan jus itu?. Atau adakah hal lain yang menjadi pemicunya. Satu yang pasti. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

"apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan.

"kalau begitu kemari, mendekatlah." Layaknya orang yang terhipnotis, aku menuruti apa yang menjadi permintaannya. Aku mendekatkan diri beberapa senti darinya. Sehingga sekarang jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa mili. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hawa panas yang merupakan deru nafasnya yang berirama tepat didepanku. Onyx itu menatapku, begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Begitu indah.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, sehingga tak ada selisih jarak sama sekali diantara kita. Bibir plum rasa tomat ceri itu begitu lembut. Aku bisa merasakan rasa manis yang melewati tenggorokanku. Entah kenapa, serasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar. Memberikan sensai panas di titik-titik tertentu. Seolah merasa terbang, hanyut dalam kelembutan rasa manis tomat ceri melewati bibir plum yang bergerak lembut mencoba mendominasi.

Bau wangi tubuhnya ikut mengambil andil membuatku kehilangan kewarasan. Begitu lembut, rasa tomat ceri yang begitu manis mewarnai indera perasaku. Inikah yang mereka sebut dengan ciuman?.

TBC

Tuhan oh tuhan, entah sejak kapan aku tak menyadarinya. Entah sejak kapan daku ini berubah menjadi pervy kayak gini. Maafkan Tuhan. Maafkan, karena selanjutnya, hambamu yang penuh dosa ini akan kembali menyajikan adegan yang lebih nista dari ini.

Hy my readers, I don't ask you anything. It's enoug when you just read my written and you can enjoy it. By the way, I wrote this not for any purpose. I just wanna share my wild imagination. If you like it, I m so happy. But if you don't, nevermind. It's doesn't give any effect to me for real.

See yahh, in the next fanfict.

 **HALO YOLOOO BROHHH**

Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-Unknownman 18

-Dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro dan RFI collection.

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak?. Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikannya sebuah event berupa update bersama yang ditentukan pada tanggal 27 Oktober ini. Tujuannya adalah untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn dan memancing adanya author baru. Eits, belum selesai karena pada awal november nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yang akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/ Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

 **\- AYO MAJUKAN PERFANFIKSIAN INDONESIA-**


End file.
